16 Going on 4
by BonesChic11
Summary: When the abuse of Harry at the Dursleys is found they save him yet disaster strikes When waking from being knocked out its discovered hes 4yrs again A new prophesy is made and Harry forgets almost everything when back to 16.New relationships form.BadSumry
1. Found

**A/N: Hey guys! To those of you that knew me as Luv2WriteSoMuch, thanks for sticking with me and reading my new story! To the rest of you...Well hi! Anyway just to clear some up, the code that Harry mentions being in his letter, it's called a railroad code. That means you go from top to bottom, so the code is Help Me Please. Warnings:Memory loss,Severe abuse, future Severitus (possible snarry or drarry, not sure yet.) NO FLAMES ON MY CHARACTER PAIRINGS! If I missed anything and you notice let me know, And please go easy on me. I may fancy myself a writer, but I obviously have a lot to learn. I will update as I finish, please be understanding. AND if you notice I have gone longer than a...Week without updating come and kick my arse (Or PM me, whichever is easier.) Anyway, ONTO THE STORY**

Snuffles,

I'm fine. Dursley's not causing any problems. Hope you're summer is going well.

Harry

HLMPES

EPELAE

Harry finished the letter under the watchful gaze of his Uncle before handing it to Hedwig along with the others, whispering for her to stay with Sirius for the rest of the summer. Hooting softly Hedwig took off after nipping affectionately at Harry's fingers. He watched mournfully as she took flight before being knocked forward, almost falling down, by a cuff to the back of his head.

"What are you doing just sitting there boy, get to your chores." Harry sighed; this was going to be a long summer. Hopefully someone was able to decode the message at the bottom letters he'd sent.

Time Skip~ two weeks

Harry carefully looked for any neighbors before slowly peeling the sweaty shirt off his back to reveal deep welts, some old some new, all looking very painful. Wincing, Harry bit his lip as sweat dripped into the open wounds. He didn't finish his chores yesterday, so he had gotten 10 lashings, 2 for every one unfinished. Harry picked up the garden hose and after quickly watering Aunt Petunia's roses he let the cool water run down his back, soothing some of the burn. Washing out his shirt too Harry looked at his list, six more chores to do in one hour. He felt his body tremble as he realized that there was no avoiding a beating tonight. Getting to work on the windows he worked as fast as he could but when that hour was up he had not yet gotten to mowing the lawn, weeding, or scrubbing the patio.

"BOY!" Harry flinched at his Uncle's tone but he didn't dare move away, knowing that that would only make it worse. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he fell forward from being body checked by the man, and quickly tried to cover his face from the blows raining down on him. That only made the man above him angrier.

Time skip 1 week

Harry's stomach growled at him angrily as if it sensed that the food being prepared right in front of it would not be sating it tonight. Harry's movements were sluggish from exhaustion, physical and mental, and from what must be multiple fractured ribs. He had given up hope on someone realizing that every letter was the same, or that someone would crack his code. Looking at the pan in front of him with his one good eye, as the other had been swollen shut for a few days now turning a frightening shade of purple and yellow mixed, he flipped the ham before it burnt. Just as he was about to set the rest of the food on the table the doorbell rang, and after glancing at his uncle he moved to his cupboard, ready to play invisible. Aunt Marge had told Uncle Vernon that she would be coming for a visit soon, so it was more than likely her and that bloody dog of hers. Closing the door quietly behind him Harry waited for the tell-tale sign of clicking heels and padding paws, and narrowed his eyes in confusion when the sound never appeared.

"Bloody teenagers, YOU COME BACK HERE AGAIN AND I'LL HAVE THE COPS BREATHING DOWN YOUR NECKS, DO YOU HEAR ME,ADAM TRECK YOU'RE FATHER WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS!" Harry winced as the door slammed shut.

"Boy get your ass back out here and start cleaning up the kitchen!" He opened the door cautiously and just as he was exiting his face exploded in pain. Falling backwards Harry's hands flew to his nose, blood was already dripping downwards and he was sure that it was broken.

"GET UP YOU LAZY SO…" Vernon was cut off as the house began to rumble slightly, and the windows cracked down the middle. Without him realizing it Vernon had finally made Harry's control on his magic snap after years of abuse. Harry trembled as his magic exploded around him, smashing the windows, causing things to fall off walls, the bookshelf fell over, and causing Vernon to land on his fat ass. After a minute the outburst passed, and once Vernon snapped out of his stupor he was furious. Yelling unintelligible words at the boy who was now trembling from fear he began to advance towards him, finally kicking the boy in the stomach, sending him back into the cupboard.

Back at Hogwart's

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Severus Snape discussing Voldemort's stillness at length.

"He has not made any of his plans known even to his inner circle." Snape, once again, said to the ever twinkling old man.

"That is most troubling, perhaps he…" Before he could finish the thought however an alarm went off from his desk.

"Merlin, the magic detecting alarm at the Dursley's residence has just gone off! Fawkes, gather the Order, have them apparate there immediately. Come Severus, we must get Harry out of there." And with a pop, and a look of extreme dislike from Severus, both men apparated into the house on Privet Drive, just in time to see a terrified Harry being kicked into the cupboard by a whale of a man.

"And stay in there you freak, don't think…." Vernon was cut off mid-sentence, a strange look coming over his face as he toppled backwards, a furious looking Dumbledore wand pointed at his back stood behind him. Snape on the other hand looked absolutely horrified, and appeared to be frozen on the spot.

"Vernon dear, your supper is getting…." As Petunia came around the corner she let out a shriek of terror at the two furious wizards, who were quickly joined by multiple others including one with a madly rolling eye, one with bubblegum pink hair, and two red-heads. Who upon seeing the blood staining the floor all adopted a furious expression.

Harry opened his eyes, only to snap them shut at the brightness. Groaning, he thought that he had been forced to sleep outside again until he realized that he was laying on a soft bed, a blanket pulled over him. Bolting up right, wincing automatically but relaxed slightly when the pain didn't come, he slowly took in his surroundings. Where on Earth was he? Where was his cupboard? He felt himself tearing up slightly at the prospect of being somewhere completely new.

"Ah, …" Harry whipped his head around at the sound of a new voice, and looked at the woman confused.

"You gave us all quite a fright, you've got a lot of injuries on you young man." The strange woman moved towards him, and letting out a squeak of panic, he scrambled away from her, nearly falling off the bed in the process. She looked at him oddly for a moment before trying again, this time Harry really did fall off the bed. Landing with a hard thump to his arse, Harry flinched but kept going backwards.

"Harry? Dear what's the…" Before she could finish her sentence however two men pushed through the curtain, stopping short at the sight of Harry on the ground.

"Fall off the bed Potter?" Severus sneered, regretting when he saw the young man tremble at his tone.

"Harry my boy…" As soon as the word 'boy' left his mouth Harry cried out, covering his head with his arms, resting them against his legs. Harry waited for the blows that always followed that dreaded word, when they didn't he became even more confused. Why wasn't he getting hit? Naughty bad boys always get punished. Must beat the bad out.

"Harry?" Harry peeked up slightly, hearing the gentle tone reminding him of someone he remembered from long ago, and saw the strange woman approaching again, but more slowly this time. He still shook slightly, but he thought that maybe this woman wouldn't hurt him, she speaks too nice. He whimpered slightly when she got right in front of him, but otherwise stayed still, looking up at her face he saw an odd look there, but she still looked soft, bending down so she was face to face with the terrified boy, Poppy smiled, causing Harry to relax slightly. She no hurt him.

"Harry, do you know who I am?" Harry, not completely understanding the question, reached up to touch the strange ladies face.

"Soft" Hearing his own voice Harry jumped slightly, confusions etched into his face. He sound funny. Trying again he said, "Where we?" his voice still sounded funny, and now the lady looked sad. Harry felt his eyes tearing up, at the expression on her face, Harry knew that he was naughty again, he no mean to make her sad.

"No sad. Bad boy sorry" Poppy gasped at those words before pulling Harry into a hug. Feeling him stiffen at the contact, she pulled away and whispered to him in a broken voice.

"You are not a bad boy Harry." Severus and Dumbledore watched this entire exchange stunned, "What in Merlin's had those muggles done to the poor child?" Dumbledore thought mournfully. Severus was too stunned to speak, let alone think about what horrors would cause Harry to revert to his child self.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A Prophesy is Made

**A/N: Sorry! I know I'm taking forever. And I'm also sorry to say that this will be going in a different direction than planned. Read the bottom A/N for complete details because you won't understand until you do. This is kind of short I'm sorry to say, but they will get longer, I promise. And to all those asking this will most likely be a Snarry with a tiny tiny tiny (Miniscule really) hint of Severitus in the beginning. THIS WILL NOT BE CREEPY I promise. Again I say NO FLAMING MY PAIRINGS! Lol, anyway, on with the story, and hopefully my muses *Airca* and ~Andy~ (#me#)Will be more helpful in writing the next story.**

***HEY! I resent that, I did all the work on this, Andy didn't do anything***

**~What? I did so! You liar, I resent that accusation. Who gave her the idea for...~ #slaps hand over mouth#**

**#SHHHH don't give it away! Airca, stop taunting Andy, you were both lazy and I hope the readers come after you with pitchforks.#**

**~*stares at crazy author O.O~***

***RUN!***

**~EVERY MUSE FOR THEMSELF~ **

***~ AGHHHHHH!~***

**#Laughs maniacally#**

**Oh, and before I forget, to the reviewer that says four year olds have better language understanding, I just want to say: All children develop at different rates, and in this case Harry was obviously abused and neglected, so his development would have been stunted. This is Harry as he was at four, not at the developmental level of an average four year old. **

Harry looked at the soft woman, a confused look on his face. Of course he bad. Boy be very bad. He make freaky things happen, he hurt Dudley with his freakiness. Harry opened his mouth to tell the soft woman these things, but before he could a door slammed open, and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Uncle back. He hurt Harry more, Harry did a naughty thing. Harry felt tears well in his eyes and he quickly scrubbed them away with the heel of his hand. Uncle no like tears, they make the hits hurt worse. Harry's lower lip trembled of its own accord as he heard heavy footsteps approaching at a rapid rate. Uncle back, he go to his cupboard now. Away from the soft lady and the wrinkly man, and the tall dark man. Harry kept his hands over his eyes and waited for his Uncle to grab him to take him back.

"Potter!" Harry's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice, and came face to face with what must have been a monster. Harry's eyes widened, a squeak of fear escaping him, and what little color he had in his face quickly fled. Poppy, seeing the boy's reaction, quickly attempted to soothe him.

"Harry dear, its ok. That's only Alastor, he wouldn't hurt you." Harry flinched as he felt a hand on his back, but his eyes didn't leave the man with one eye and a pirate leg.

"Merlin, what the bloody hell is going on?" Moody growled in his usual manner, only cementing Harry's theory of him being a monster. The tears that had not yet dried in Harry's eyes began to fall slowly, a sob catching in his throat. His Uncle had finally done what he said he would do. Covering his eyes once more he started rocking back and forth muttering under his breath, and as the wizards in the room caught the gist of what he was saying to himself, if possible, even more horrified. With a prompting from Dumbledore, Moody quickly left the room although the damage had been done.

"No like Hell, don't like it here. Where mamma and dada if I in Hell? I no like here." Harry was scared, Hell bad.

"Po… Harry, I assure you. You are not in the place your relatives refer to as Hell." Severus said disgust evident in his voice. Harry paused his rocking, cocking his head to the side, his eyes still covered. Though you could tell by the way his face was scrunched up that he was puzzled. When a minute went by and Harry had not yet changed positions, Poppy became worried, and reached out to take the boy's hands from his face.

"Harry? Are you…." Everyone jumped as Harry let out an ear-piercing scream, and fell to his side, laying on the floor.

"NO NO NO NO! STOP IT STOP IT! NO HURT, I SOWWY UWNCLE I SOWWY!" Harry's eyes were glazed over, his body curling in on its self, protecting him from imaginary blows. Harry whimpered, and finally when Severus realized that no one else was going to help he scooped Harry off the floor and into his arms. Holding him tightly, in a backwards hug, he gently whispered in his ear.

"Harry you're safe. There's no one here that wants to hurt you. You're okay." Albus and Poppy stared in shock as the younger man slowly calmed from Severus's voice. As Harry's body calmed a strange light came into his eyes, and the corner of his mouth tilted into a smile. He mouthed soundless words before yawning. The last thing Harry said before he drifted off to sleep, as he looked into the man with a nice voice's eyes was, "Mamma say's hi Ser'us."

~~~~Time skip a few hours~~~~~~~~

Severus stood over the bed where the bo.. no man, was trapped inside the mind of a toddler. He had been staring at the sleeping teenager for almost an hour, the words still ringing through his head. Lily. Severus knew that it was improbable, if not impossible, that there was any truth to it….But he couldn't help but hang onto the message like a life raft. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he went to walk away but stopped as he heard the door softly open. He looked up to see Trewlaney, crazy old fraud that she was, slowly making her way towards him. Her eyes seeming more owlish than usual, he stopped. This scene looked quite familiar. As he realized that she had the same look upon her face as she had at that pub so many years ago she stepped up to him.

_"The boy of troubled past and great enemies is under attack. Not by the creature five times cut down from power by the boy of green and silver but by a broken mind and heart. You shall not be a father figure, you shall not be a mentor or teacher, yet you shall not be absent from the Snake in a Lion's den's life. He shall soon awaken from his child's mind with no memory of the only Home he has known. He shall remember his greatest enemies, his greatest friends, and the one that has protected him always but no one else. He shall remember all the magic learned and know more thus, but not how he came upon it. You receive a rare gift, a second chance. The fates are smiling upon you, a message from a beloved friend has passed through the boy's lips, and even now the teenager trapped fights his way out. On the night skin burns you shall stay in safety and the boy shall awaken. Do not tempt fate again, or you shall not be forgiven so easily."_

Trewlany gasped as she spoke the last words, before her eyes cleared and she looked around.

"Good heavens, how did I end up here? Perhaps the fates have sensed an illness lurking within me and have guided me…" as she muttered to herself she went to Poppy's office. Severus stared after her in shock. What the… what?

**A/N: So as I said, new direction. Harry will remain a child for a few chapters and then Trewlaneys prediction will come to fruition. Since he will be four for a few chapters should I keep the summary? Review, and Cookies to cara-tanaka for being my first reviewer!**

***"HEY those were my cookies!" death glare***

**~Munches on cookie, "These are good. Thank god I stole some first..."~**

**#"Airca, learn to share! Sharing is caring!"#**

*"But...Cookies." sad face..."*

**#Sigh.."here" throws last cookie#**

***"Yay!" Munches happily.***

#"Now that both of you are happy can we go write the third chapter?"#  


**~"Let us finish.."~**

***"Our cookies first...***

**#Facepalm#**

**I'll get the next one up as soon as I can, Airca and Andy are in a cookie mood and not a writing mood. Sigh, please feel free to kick their arses.**

**~*Stare in horror, then looks pleadingly at readers.~*  
**

**~*"Don't?~***


End file.
